Meeting the family
by SilvermoonLavoy
Summary: The force is gonna meet Daniel's family! Well, they're gonna meet the oldest of them. No flamers please. Only creative criticism preferred. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of ya'll wanted this, so here it is.**

* * *

**Ringtones**

The cadets were in the middle of some down winded history lesson. Vince was either taking notes or doodling, it was hard to tell. Larmina was staring straight at Pidge while twirling a lock of her fiery red hair. And Daniel was trying very hard not to fall asleep in class… again. The cadets had learned the hard way not to fall asleep during his class. Long story short, they were running while Pidge chased them with a ruler.

It was the usual ongoings in their history class. Until…

"_WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE_

_LESS FORTUNATE THAN I_

_(AND LET'S FACE IT - WHO ISN'T_

_LESS FORTUNATE THAN I?)_

_MY TENDER HEART_

_TENDS TO START TO BLEED_

_AND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVER_

_I SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKE OVER_

_I KNOW I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THEY NEED_

_AND EVEN IN YOUR CASE_

_THO' IT'S THE TOUGHEST CASE I'VE YET TO FACE_"

"What is that?" Pidge asked.

"Oh, snart! Leona! I'm screwed! Okay, calm down! Maybe they haven't realized it's you. I'm sure it'll turn off any second now." Daniel thought frantically, his face showing nothing.

"_DON'T WORRY - I'M DETERMINED TO SUCCEED_

_FOLLOW MY LEAD_

_AND YES, INDEED_

_YOU WILL BE..._

_POPULAR!_

_YOU'RE GONNA BE POPULAR!_

_I'LL TEACH YOU THE PROPER PLOYS_

_WHEN YOU TALK TO BOYS_

_LITTLE WAYS TO FLIRT AND FLOUNCE_

_I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT SHOES TO WEAR_

_HOW TO FIX YOUR HAIR_

_EVERYTHING THAT REALLY COUNTS_

_TO BE POPULAR!_

_I'LL HELP YOU BE POPULAR!_

_YOU'LL HANG WITH THE RIGHT COHORTS_

_YOU'LL BE GOOD AT SPORTS_

_KNOW THE SLANG YOU'VE GOT TO KNOW_

_SO LET'S START_

_'CAUSE YOU'VE GOT AN AWF'LLY LONG WAY TO GO..."_

"Seriously! Who is that?" Pidge yelled.

"Stupid phone! How long is this ringtone?!" Daniel mentally shouted, still giving nothing away.

"_DON'T BE OFFENDED BY MY FRANK ANALYSIS_

_THINK OF IT AS PERSONALITY DIALYSIS_

_NOW THAT I'VE CHOSEN TO BECOME A PAL, A SIS-_

_TER AND ADVISER_

_THERE'S NOBODY WISER_

_NOT WHEN IT COMES TO POPULAR -_

_I KNOW ABOUT POPULAR_

_AND WITH AN ASSIST FROM ME_

_TO BE WHO YOU'LL BE_

_INSTEAD OF DREARY WHO-YOU-WERE... ARE..._

_THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN STOP YOU_

_FROM BECOMING POPU-_

_LER... LAR..._

_LA LA LA LA_

_WE'RE GONNA MAKE_

_YOU POPULAR..."_

Larmina and Vince started laughing, Daniel trying to cover his laughter, at Pidge's face. Pidge called in the other pilots.

"_WHEN I SEE DEPRESSING CREATURES_

_WITH UNPREPOSSESSING FEATURES_

_I REMIND THEM ON THEIR OWN BEHALF_

_TO THINK OF_

_CELEBRATED HEADS OF STATE OR_

_SPECIALLY GREAT COMMUNICATORS_

_DID THEY HAVE BRAINS OR KNOWLEDGE?_

_DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!_

_THEY WERE POPULAR! PLEASE-_

_IT'S ALL ABOUT POPULAR!_

_IT'S NOT ABOUT APTITUDE_

_IT'S THE WAY YOU'RE VIEWED_

_SO IT'S VERY SHREWD TO BE_

_VERY VERY POPULAR_

_LIKE ME!"_

"What's going on?" Keith asked as he and Lance came in.

"I don't know! It just started!" Pidge yelled in exasperation.

"I'm doomed." Daniel moaned mentally.

"_AND THO' YOU PROTEST_

_YOUR DISINTEREST_

_I KNOW CLANDESTINEDLY_

_YOU'RE GONNA GRIN AND BEAR IT_

_YOUR NEW-FOUND POPULAR-ITY_

_LA LA LA LA_

_YOU'LL BE POPULAR_

_JUST NOT QUITE AS POPULAR_

_AS ME!"_

And with that, the phone finally stopped ringing.

"Please don't call again! Please don't call again!" Daniel pleaded in his head.

Vince was now staring at Daniel, an evil smile on his face.

"Well, it seemed to have stopped." Hunk said.

"But who did it come from?" Lance asked.

"_The clock ticks by too fast this time_

_Not a moment to be lost_

_A sack of books around me_

_And it looks like it's the day_

_Finals are coming and we all must try our best._

_But I've given up_

_I'll just swing that test"_

"What is with all the singing?!" Lance yelled.

"Skye, please just hang up." Daniel begged.

_"No fun today_

_No fun at all_

_No more talking on the telephone_

_Read this, write that and learn it all_

_Can't learn it all!"_

"This song is familiar." Vince mused aloud.

_"Fuck it all…_

_Fuck it all!_

_Can't study this anymore!_

_Fuck it all_

_Fuck it all!_

_All my classes are a bore!"_

"Song's got a point." Larmina commented quietly.

_"I don't care!_

_If I fail this test!_

_Let my mom rage on…_

_My grades never bothered me anyway!"_

_"_I know this song! It's popular on Earth!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Crap! Won't be long until they realize it's a phone."

_"Fuck it all!_

_Fuck it all!_

_Don't give a shit anymore!_

_Fuck it all!_

_Fuck it all!_

_Flip the table_

_Screw you all!_

_I don't take this bullshit anymooooooore!_

_I don't give a fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

_My grades never bothered me anyway!"_

"Please stop calling me!" Daniel thought aloud.

"So it is coming from you!" Vince's voice echoed in his mind.

"Yeah, my sisters Leona and Skye. I just pray to God that it's over." Daniel answered sheepishly.

"Why do you even have those ringtones for them?" Vince asked.

"I didn't choose them. They did and threatened to come up with even more humiliating ringtones if I changed them." Daniel told him.

"_Dog goes woof, cat goes meow._

_Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak._

_Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot._

_Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW._

_But there's one sound that no one knows..._

_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"_

"Ugh! Now Derek is calling me?!" Daniel mentally cried in despair.

_"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?"_

"I'm starting to think that this is one of the cadets' doings." Pidge said suspiciously.

_"Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes._

_Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still._

_Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise._

_But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse?_

_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!"_

"I've come to a conclusion. They're trying to get me killed." Daniel concluded.

_"Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_Woo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!_

_The secret of the fox, ancient mystery._

_Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding._

_What is your sound? Will we ever know?_

_Will always be a mystery what do you say?_

_You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods._

_What is your sound? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_Will we ever know? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_I want to, I want to, I want to know! (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_(Bay-buh-day bum-bum bay-dum)"_

"I think it's coming from the vents! Cadets, stay here!" Keith ordered, and all the pilots save Pidge left.

"Daniel you need to turn off your phone!" Vince exclaimed.

"I can't! They'll figure out! Besides, that was my last relative that isn't on military business." Daniel responded.

"So it should be done?" Vince asked.

"If I get another call with a different ringtone, then I am gonna answer it. I haven't heard from my other siblings on military business in eight months." Daniel told him.

_"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure_

_Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders_

_I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it_

_Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter_

_I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to_

_I'm supposed to set an example_

_I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em_

_If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em"_

"Alec!" Daniel cried out aloud.

He pulled out his phone and answered. Pidge was staring at him, putting the pieces together.

Hey, buddy. I was hoping you'd answer.

"Alec, why are you calling? You only call if your on your way home."

Well, I'm still on military business, but I wanted to call you.

"Where are you this time?" Daniel asked.

Classified. Sorry, piccolo.

Pidge started glaring daggers at Daniel.

"I've gotta go. I'm in trouble." Daniel said.

Lemme guess, Leona, Skye, and Derek called you?

"Yeah, my phone went off three times because of them." Daniel sighed.

Alright, just tell them that it was your jerky siblings' fault.

"I wish I could say that." Daniel chuckled and hung up.

"You interrupted my class." Pidge said evilly.

"I should start running, shouldn't I?" he asked. The other two cadets nodded.

"Ya know… do you really think we could- oh, god not the ruler!"

And with that statement, Daniel took off running away from Pidge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! And yes, I know that I'm probably in trouble, but I had writers block!**

Daniel's heart was racing while he ran, thinking about where Alec was.

"It's not like him to not tell me…" Daniel mused.

His mind then drifted as he thought about the possible places he could be. Unfortunately for Daniel, he stopped paying attention to where he was running. Daniel got so caught up in his thoughts he crashed right into someone, the impact sending him to the ground. He groaned and looked up at the person that sent him to the ground.

Looming over him was a muscular man in his early twenties. He had cropped black and clear green eyes. He was in a uniform that indicated he was high in military ranks. Daniel's eyes widened when he realized who he ran into.

"Alec?"

"Hey, piccolo." Alec greeted, offering his hand.

Daniel took it and was pulled into a hug by his big brother. Daniel didn't move for ten seconds until he slowly hugged him back.

"I… I thought you were still on Active Duty." Daniel said.

"I am. I got assigned here." Alec laughed.

Daniel started laughing with him, not really knowing what else to do. He was just happy that his brother was back. Alec ruffled his hair and released him.

"Daniel!" Pidge yelled as he finally caught up.

"Right, talk to you later!" Daniel yelped and starting running.

Pidge stopped next to Alec and bent over coughing, trying to catch his breath.

"It helps if you hold your arms over your head." Alec advised.

Pidge did so and steadily caught his breath.

"So, why are you chasing him with a ruler?" Alec asked.

"Phone went off in class. In trouble." Pidge panted.

"That little- Daniel! I'll meet you at the Castle with him. Oh, and can you tell Queen Allura that First Lieutenant Alec Chandler has arrived?" Alec said.

"Yeah, sure. Just bring back Daniel." Pidge said.

"Sure thing." Alec replied and took off running towards Daniel.

"First Lieutenant, huh? Wonder if he can catch up to Daniel." Pidge mused before returning to the Castle.


End file.
